Every Scar Tells a Story
by flowerpower71
Summary: A little oneshot featuring my OC. After overhearing some girls making fun of her scar, Naomi is feeling a bit down. Luckily for her, she has a certain little niji to cheer her up and put things in perspective. NaixOC


**Hello everyone. :) This is just a little random oneshot that I wrote featuring my Karneval OC Naomi and Nai. **

**This is my very first Karneval fic so please be gentle on me. ^^;**

**Karneval belongs to Toya Mikanagi**

**Naomi belongs to me.**

**I hope you enjoy**

_"What a freak!"_

_"What happened to her face?"_

_"That looks painful."_

_"Ew! Look at that big ugly scar!"_

_"How do you think she got it?"_

_"Shame such a pretty face is ruined by that hideous scar."_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sudden sound of a hand rapping against the other side of her bedroom door snapped fifteen year old Naomi out of her thoughts. Silver colored eyes quickly blinked trying to ward off the tears that filled them and she quickly wiped them away before answering. "Come in."

The door opened and revealed a young albino boy, about a year younger than Naomi standing behind it. "Naomi? Can I come in?"

"Sure Nai." Naomi forced a smile. The niji entered her room and the black haired girl scooted to the side making room for Nai to sit down next to her. "What's up?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Nai said sounding worried. "When you, Gareki and Yogi came home you ran straight to the room and didn't even say anything to anyone. I tried asking Gareki and Yogi what was wrong but neither of them knew."

Guilt immediately washed over Naomi and she looked down, avoiding the male's gaze. "N-Nothing's wrong Nai. I'm fine." she mumbled.

Nai frowned. "Your lying. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Naomi snapped a bit harsher than she meant too, causing Nai to flinch a bit. She reached over and grabbed the Nyanperona plushie Yogi had given her and began to fiddle with it, trying to avoid her albino friend's concerned gaze. "Just some stupid thing happened while we were at town. That's all."

"Well if it's so stupid then why won't you tell me?" Nai prodded gently.

The raven haired girl let out a sigh still looking at the yellow cat plush she still held in her hand. She knew that Nai was not going to let the matter drop until she told him. "It's just...I...I overheard some girls making some comments about my scar is all."

"Your scar?" Nai cocked his head to the side.

The scar faced girl kept her gaze still on the toy she held in a weak attempt to hide the 'X' shaped scar in the middle of her face. "Yeah. They...they called it ugly and crap like that."

Nai frowned feeling bad for his friend. "Oh but Naomi that's not true!"

Said girl let out a dry laugh. "If you say so, Nai."

"I do say so." the niji frowned. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, you never told me, how exactly did you get that scar?"

At long last the pink hat wearing girl finally looked up at him. "I never told you?"

Nai shook his head. "No you didn't...I-I mean if you don't want too-"

"No, no it's fine." Naomi interrupted looking down at her Nyanperona doll again. She gently began to pet the plush cat's soft yellow ears as she began her tale.

"Well it was about two years ago," she began. "Gareki and I were still a bit new to the whole, 'life of crime' thing. Anyway one night the two of us broke into some rich dude's mansion to rob him. But his security guards caught us and a fight broke out. Gareki and I surprisingly managed to hold them off well...but then again they weren't expecting two thirteen year olds to be armed with a gun and multiple knives." she chuckled before continuing though her smile fell. "At some point during the fight I turned around and saw one of the guards sneaking up behind Gareki. He...he had a knife and...I jumped between Gareki and the knife but the blade cut my face. I grabbed the guys hand to get him off but he twisted his hand and sliced my face again. Hence the 'X' shape." the teenager tightened her grip, squeezing the doll in her hands as the memory flashed before her eyes. "Gareki and I managed to escape but I've had the scar ever since."

Nai just sat their quietly, listening, his red eyes growing wide.

Naomi kept her gaze down but her shoulders started to shake as she tried to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape. "N-Normally I don't even think about it. I-I mean there's nothing you can do about it you know? And Gareki and I were lucky to escape with our lives that night s-so I should be grateful that all we got out of that night was just a scar...b-but on days like today, when I catch people staring or overhear their comments...I-it hurts you know? I-I mean I know it's ugly but-"

She was cut off as she felt soft warm fingers reach under her chin and gently tilt her head up. Silver colored eyes met red and Nai gave her a warm smile. Then, much to Naomi's shock, the albino lifted up his hand and traced his pointed finger over her scar.

"Your scar isn't ugly. It's a story. Every scar tells a story." Nai pulled his finger away from her face and pulled up the sleeve of his white shirt. He flipped his wrist over, exposing a tiny little mark. "This my scar tells the story of how I fell out of a tree when I was little. Other scars tell stories about someone having a surgery or getting scratched by an animal. Your scar tells the story of how you saved your twin brother. And that, is a beautiful story. Just like you."

Naomi just stared at the hybrid. Tears rolling down her pink tainted cheeks. A wide smile pulled at her lips and she reached over, wrapping her arms around the smaller male in a tight hug. "Thank you Nai."

Nai's pale cheeks began to turn pink but he smiled all the same and happily returned the hug. "Of coarse Naomi."

They two teenagers stayed like that for some time until they pulled apart. "Wanna play hide and seek with the Hitsuji?"

Naomi giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sure." she replied. The two of them jumped off the bed and ran off to find some of the sheep like robots.

Naomi was never ashamed of her scar, ever again.

**I hope I was able to keep Nai in character. I don't think I did too bad on him though...hopefully...**

**If you guys have any questions about Naomi feel free to ask. Or if you'd prefer, you can check out her bio on my deviantART page. The link to my DA page is on my profile. You shouldn't have to much trouble finding her. But if you do, just ask me and I'll help.**

**Also if you could leave a review that would be wonderful. They make me happy. ;w;**

**Hope you liked the story. Have a nice day.**

  
**Goodbye for now~ **


End file.
